As described in International Publication No. WO 2011/142332 (PTL 1), in a generally known configuration of a sensor sheet-containing exterior component which includes a sensor sheet and an exterior member which are integrally formed, the sensor sheet is fixed to the back surface of a panel, which is the exterior member, by using an adhesive layer or a double sided tape.